Revealing Secrets
by SoulDea
Summary: Four girls are suddenly thrown into the world of Hyrule and one of them goes missing. It's up to the three girls to bring back their friend from the clutches of shadows with the help from the four Links. But there are secrets that may very well decide their fate that they must face. As each secret is revealed, will the girls stick together or will their friendship fall apart?
1. Beginning

This story has four different Oc's and the pairings are Blue, Red, Vio, and Shadow. There is slight(very slight as in maybe one instance or two)Green x Oc, but the main pairings are the first four. It's really unfortunate but it only allows me to put only four tags and I have a limited space in the summary.

I'm going to put in this disclaimer once, I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, only my four OC's.

* * *

"This is the second test where you have failed, Cassandra. If your grades don't raise, you'll be in danger of having to repeat the class!" A high school teacher says to a fifteen-year-old girl with light blue hair. Her hazel eyes sliding over to him, her mouth set to a grimace.

"It's Cassy, not Cassandra." The girl says with her arms crossed and glaring at him. The teacher signs and looks up when he hears the door to the classroom open. A girl with mid length dark purple hair walks in and her light lilac eyes falls to Cassy's back.

"Ah, Yumi, thank you for coming." The teacher says.

"I assume this is about her grades? I'll make sure she passes this next exam, but there's something that her and I must do, so I shall be taking her." Yumi says.

"As long as she passes..." the teacher says and they both walk out of the classroom.

"Thanks, Yumi." Cassy says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook with this. When we get home, were studying." She says slightly looking at her from her side, and Cassy becomes distressed.

"What?! But it's your birthday! Come on, at least wait until tomorrow." She argues, crossing her arms. Yumi sighs, knowing that she wouldn't let up about it.

"Fine, until tomorrow." She says and they both notice a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes running toward them, carrying an armful of books and papers. She suddenly trips and the books and papers goes flying everywhere. Cassy and Yumi help her up while hearing some girls laughing at the scene.

"I-I'm sorry I tripped..." She says close to tears. Cassy looks over at the girls, glaring at them and when they noticed her they snicker, walking away.

"It's fine Amy, it happens." Yumi says, neatly stacking Amy's books and papers.

"What are you doing with all that anyways?" Cassy asks, helping her up.

"We have a paper due next week, remember?" Amy says.

"Yeah, but that's next week." Cassy says.

"It's good to get things done as soon as you can. This is why Amy has better grades than you." Yumi says rubbing Amy's head in a gentle way, making Amy smile.

"Hehe." She says enjoying the attention. Cassy looks away scoffing.

"Where's Sam anyway?" Cassy says changing the subject.

"Right here!" A girl's voice says next to her making Cassy jump away in fright.

"Damn it Sam! I hate it when you do that!" Cassy yells as the silver haired girl laughs aloud.

"Sorry it's just so funny every time." She says looking at her with her honey colored eyes.

"So, anything new happened today?" Sam asks as they were walking home.

"Cassy is failing school once again." Yumi says making Sam laugh again.

"Geez, I knew you were thick headed but not this much. How many times has it been now?" Sam says teasing her.

"Shut up!" she barks at her.

"Just think of it this way, if you don't get your grades up, you won't be able to play sports anymore. You need at least a 2.0, Cassy." Yumi says.

"No~!" Cassy yells in distress.

In school, Cassy was known as one of the best athletes. She was mostly popular with the people on the sports teams. She loved playing each sport but if you ask her which one was best, she wouldn't be able to choose.

Yumi was known as one of the smartest person in school. She was the silent type and didn't talk unless she had to, and ignored most of her classmates. The other girls at school think that she's rude and tend to outcast her.

Amy is an average student, obedient and trusting. She can be gullible so she's prone to being bullied by other girls. With her looks, a lot of the guys have crushes on her but she's oblivious to them, which other girls become jealous of her.

Sam was the loner of the group. A lot of people judged her by her looks, as her hair and eyes were unnatural. She only showed her true personality with her close friends and would play tricks on people who she didn't like, with the exception of her close friends. Those who didn't know her thought she was weird.

The four girls arrived home, a small apartment that is combined with the foster home system.

When they came to their door, there was a package waiting for them. Looking closely at it, it was addressed to Yumi but had no return address.

Today was Yumi's 16th birthday, and they celebrated it with cake that Cassy made, and gifts that each of them got for her, with the little money that they had.

Cassy and Yumi sometimes did odd jobs as they were the only ones able to do work because of their age. Yumi only able to do so because she did work with computers, and Cassy did physical odd jobs.

Cassy was the oldest, already sixteen but she acted like she was the middle child of a family. Yumi was the second oldest but she acted the most mature and motherly of the group. Sam came third, being fifteen, and Amy was last, being fifteen but acted younger than she was.

They all gave her their gifts and Sam handed her the package that was left at the doorstep.

"Don't forget about this too! Maybe someone else knows about your birthday?" Sam says.

"I hardly doubt it, except maybe the teachers." Yumi says but opens it nonetheless. Inside was a worn book with a dark purple cover. It was locked by a gold clasp and there were symbols on the front she's never seen before.

"A book? It must be someone you know then." Cassy says. Yumi stares at it, saying nothing, but sliding her hand over the cover.

"It seems...familiar...somehow." She mumbles.

The festivities ended and over the next few days, it seemed like a couple of normal days. Storm clouds were starting to roll in, blocking out the sun along with it, and the promise of rain.

Yumi yawns, covering her mouth while reaching into her locker for her book that was needed for her next class.

"You look tired." She hears someone say and turns to see the familiar blue haired girl.

"It's nothing. I've just been having a hard time sleeping is all." Yumi says before erupting into another yawn.

"Well, if you are starting to not feel well, tell us. We don't want a repeat of 'that'." Cassy says joking around but Yumi could see the worry in her eyes. Yumi dazed off, her mind thinking of the dreams she has been having recently.

She rarely had them, but when she did, they were just bits and pieces of fuzzy memory or things that happened every day to her. But these dreams felt different. They weren't straight forward, and the events always changed to something different before she could understand what she was seeing. Not only did her regular dreams come and go, these were constant, having the same dream each night. It didn't matter though, because by the time she woke up, she would always forget what it was about. Only the feeling of anxiety would stay.

"Don't worry, I will." Yumi says giving a small smile.

"Hey," A tired voice says to the side of them and they see a tired looking Sam.

"You too huh?" Cassy says and Sam looks at her wide-eyed.

"You…Do you…" She begins to say but stops, looking anxious. "Have you…gotten the feeling of…being watched?" She says, while looking around in her peripheral vision.

"What are you talking about?" Cassy asks confused and Yumi fully takes notice of Sam. She seemed on edge, dark circles were under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few days.

The bells shrill screech makes Sam flinch and other students start to walk their way to class before they were late.

"N-Never mind. It's nothing." She says and leaves as well.

"What was that about?" Cassy says confused.

"You have class with her next. If someone is following her, stay with her. Its less likely that she would be confronted by a stalker if she's with a group rather than be alone." Yumi says watching Sam's retreating back.

"Do you really think someone is stalking her?" Cassy asks, shocked.

"Better safe than sorry. And don't do anything to antagonize her, Cassy." Yumi inputs giving her a look to which Cassy scoffs.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, if someone dare's to get close to her, I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind." Cassy says, punching her fist into her other hand. Before Yumi could tell her to not solve things with violence and her grades were still on the line, Cassy ran off to catch up with Sam. Yumi sighs, closing her locker and walked to her next class as well.

For once, Yumi couldn't focus in class. Her mind kept thinking back to what Sam had said.

Thinking over the past few days, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But she may have missed something. The lack of sleep could have impaired her noticing things and it certainly was affecting her attention. Yumi stares at the purple covered book, absentmindly playing with the golden clasp. The book puzzled her and over the past few days, she had been trying to open this book but nothing worked. Even though this book had a latch, it wouldn't open, nor did it have a key to open it with. She didn't want to ruin the book by cutting off the latch so she had to think of other ways.

Then there were the strange symbols and markings on the book. She tried to search where the book could have originated, but there was nothing on the internet with those symbols. She was at a loss.

School passed by quickly and the four of them were walking on their way home. Yumi tugs on Cassy's shirt and she slows down to Yumi's pace, creating a little distance between the other two.

"Did you find anything suspicious?" Yumi asks and Cassy shakes her head.

"No, nothing unusual. Just that Sam's been more quiet than usual. There were times where she would stare somewhere but when I looked, I didn't see anything." Cassy says.

"Did you ask her about that?" Yumi asks.

"I did, but all she said was that it was nothing. But when I told her I would take care of anything, she told me it's something I wouldn't be able to fight. Gah the nerve of her!" Cassy says glaring at the back of Sam's head.

"She probably just doesn't want you to worry." Yumi says, her eyes drifting to the back of Sam's head as well. Yumi watched as Amy talks adamantly to Sam but she could see that her attention wasn't there. Sam would nod every once in a while but her eyes kept shifting, as if searching for something.

When they were walking passed an old playground, the wind picked up a little, blowing Yumi's hair in her eyes. She stops completely, looking over to the playground in confusion. She was sure she heard someone saying something. Those words, they felt familiar to her, but she didn't even know what they meant.

The others stop, noticing the absent of her.

"What's wrong? Did you see someone?" Cassy says perking up and searching along the trees.

"No…I thought I heard…" Yumi begins until there was a shrill shriek.

Turning toward the scream, they saw some dark blob, starting to swallow Sam, her struggling with all her might.

"Sam! W-What is that?!" Amy screams in fright, tripping over herself as she tries to run away from it. Her things spill onto the sidewalk.

 _I've found you…._

Cassy runs and grabs onto Sam's arm, the dark blob now reaching to her waist, and tries to pull her out of it. Sam could hear it whispering, freaking her out more.

"Cassy…!" Sam screams, close to tears, pushing down on the blob to try to stop it from consuming her and Cassy grits her teeth.

"Hold on!" Cassy yells and holds onto Sam's torso, locking her arms around her and pulling harder. Sam holds onto Cassy's shoulders and grunts in pain. The dark blob wasn't letting up.

"J-Just go. Leave me before it takes you too." Sam says, dejected.

"S-Shut up! Stop saying such cliché things!" Cassy yells pulling harder, Cassy tries to kick it, but her foot goes right through the blob as if it held no physical form.

Yumi felt the purple covered book becoming unnaturally warm, and looking down, she saw the symbols on the cover were now outlined in orange. She felt the wind again and once again heard soft words float around.

 _Say the words_

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she says the words she heard earlier, the purple covered book opening and Yumi gasps in shock as it flies out of her hands and onto the ground. A circle glows with symbols around it and the dark blob screams out in pain, and disappearing into nothing. Cassy lets go of Sam and they both sigh in relief. Amy lightly holds onto Cassy's shirt, apprehensive, while Sam sits on the ground, her legs unable to hold her weight without shaking.

"What the hell is happening? This…what is that book?" Cassy asks. Yumi entered the circle cautiously and instantly felt as if all her energy was sucked out of her. She falls to her knees as the orange circle turned red.

"Yumi-!" Cassy calls out, worried and gasps as she felt the ground beneath her disappear. She quickly grabs Yumi with one hand and the side of the ground with her other. Cassy yells out in pain with the combined weight of holding onto Yumi, which she noticed was unconscious, and Amy who managed to grab onto her waist before she could fall.

Hearing Sam screaming, she saw her fall into the abyss and could do nothing but watch as her friend disappeared from view. Breathing heavily, she felt Yumi slip from her grasp and both Cassy and Amy scream for her. Amy began to wail, holding onto Cassy tighter, making it harder for her to breath. Looking up, she could see the hole beginning to close on her.

"Hold onto me!" Cassy yells and let's go, the both of them falling into the abyss.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story and to those who feel that this story is familiar, it used to be called Unfolding the Tale of Secrets. I've been rewriting this story for a while now, and may do so again in the future but we'll see! I'm sorry if it seems like a long chapter, I wanted to get the 'exploitation' out first and then get to the actual universe of four swords, so next chapter the Links will show up. I tend to take too long to update as I have school and work so please be patient with me. I occasionally have updates on my profile, to let you guys know what I'm doing, but you don't have to check that out. Don't be afraid to review or message me!


	2. Falling Into Somewhere Familiar

Cassy was the first one to wake up, feeling something tickling her arms, and something bright shining on her face. After her eyes adjusted from the blurriness, she saw that she was in a meadow, grass beneath her body, and the sun beating down at her. She was confused as to how she got here and where she was, when she remembered something like a hole opening and all of them falling. She gets up fast and looks around to see if any of her friends were around, calling out their names.

She finds Amy, checks her over for any injuries when she notices Amy's ears were pointed instead of round. After a few seconds of being dazed, she reaches to touch her ears to find they were still rounded and frowns.

"Why isn't mine pointed?" Cassy says pouting and starts to shake her awake.

"Mmm...five more minutes..." She says a smile on her face. Cassy pinches Amy's face to wake her up.

"You idiot! This isn't the time to sleep!" She yells, making Amy cry out in pain.

"W-Why did you do that?!" She says holding her cheeks in pain.

"Look around, Amy! I don't know where we are." She says making Amy, get up and look around.

"W-What's happening, Cassy? I'm scared." She says in a small voice, making Cassy's anger disappear.

"It'll be fine. Let's just try to find Sam and Yumi. Yumi will know what to do." Cassy says, making Amy feel a little better. She helps Amy up and Amy keeps close to her, lightly grasping Cassy's shirt.

They call out Sam's and Yumi's name, hoping that they would hear them. After about 10 minutes into calling for them, they heard a horn sound from within the forest. They started to hear a sound that was like a bunch of animals coming their way and they see creatures with greenish gray skin, some with horns coming their way, some on boars and some running on the ground.

"Run!" Cassy yells grabbing Amy's wrist. She noticed that Amy ran slower than her and already after five minutes of running, she was out of breath. Looking behind her, she could see that they were catching up with them but she also saw a figure laying on their stomach, unconscious on the back of one of the boars. She pushes Amy ahead of her, making her stumble but she catches herself.

"Run and find someone who can help! I'll hold them off until you do so!" Cassy yells making her stare at her in shock.

"Amy GO!" Cassy screams and she jumps running off, tears falling down her cheeks. She runs, calling out for anyone to help her.

Cassy looks around to see if she can use anything for a weapon but doesn't find anything. She rushes forward, gathering the attention of the monsters. She kicks the first one she finds, its weapon falling out of its hands and she grabs it. She takes a few of them out but they soon over power her. Some of the monsters on boars had gone ahead and Cassy heard Amy scream.

"Amy!" She calls out worried and was trying to run toward her but multiple monsters were holding her by her arms. The last thing she felt was something hard hitting her against her head and she fell unconscious.

Amy was running, calling for anyone to help when she heard the heavy pounding coming closer to her. She looks back and screams as the monsters were almost right on her. She trips and places her hands over her head to protect herself. Shaking in fear, she heard cries from the monsters and voices that sounded human. She looks to see four guys, each wearing the same type of clothing but different colors. They were fighting the monsters and slayed the ones that had came after her.

The one wearing red comes over to her.

"Are you alright? You're safe now." He says his voice light and warm. She tears up and hugs him suddenly, making him blush.

"I-I thought I was...T-Thank you!" She says between each sob. He tried to calm her down but he seemed unsure. She suddenly pulls away wiping her eyes.

"I-Im sorry, please help us! M-My friend is in danger! She stayed behind to stop them..." She says trailing off.

"What?! Which direction?" The one wearing green asks.

"T-That way!" She says pointing in the direction she came from. The rest of them rush off but she grabs the shirt of the one wearing red, making him look at her in surprise.

"P-Please, don't leave me behind." She says, trying not to cry some more. He smiles and nods, holding out his hand. She takes it and they run toward where Cassy was fighting the monsters.

When they came to the clearing, they saw that a lot of the monsters were unconscious and a few were dragging a girl with light blue hair over to a larger monster riding a boar. The guys quickly took care of them, the one wearing red joining once they came to the meadow and Amy ran over to Cassy who was still unconscious.

Amy shook Cassy awake, crying, as she thought of the worst. Cassy groans telling her to stop and yelps when Amy hugs her tightly.

"A-Amy." She says surprised to see her there.

"I-I was so scared...I-I thought that y-you..." She says sobbing and Cassy sighs, placing her hand on Amy's head.

"It's okay, im fine, see? You can stop crying." Cassy says standing up, flinching from the pain, and Amy calms down wiping her tears.

"Are the two of you alright? It's strange for bokoblins to be out here this far." The one wearing green says. Cassy looks at him and her mouth drops in shock.

"I'm dead, aren't I? I must be. Amy did we die?" Cassy says out of it, grabbing onto Amy without looking at her and Amy looks at her confused.

"You're not dead, Cassy. At least I hope not...Oh I know!" She says and pinches her arm.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?! Wait...ow my head..." She says flinching at the newly formed bump on her head.

"You should sit down, you more than likely have a concussion." The one wearing purple says.

"Oh I must be, I'm seeing four of you." She says and Amy giggles.

"But there _are_ four of them, Cassy." Amy says making Cassy stare at the four of them.

"Your friend is unconscious but doesn't seem to be hurt. It doesn't seem like she'll wake up anytime soon though. She was unresponsive when I tried to wake her." The purple one says making both girls gasp. Amy rushes over the Yumi's form and Cassy glares at him.

"You said that she wasn't hurt? And how did you know that?" Cassy says suspicious of him.

"If you're implying that I touched her in any wrong place you are mistaken." He says and Cassy glares at him, not trusting him.

"Hey, hey calm down now. There's no need to fight with each other." The green one says.

"How the hell did these guys get knocked out anyway? It doesn't make sense." The blue one says poking one of them.

"Oh, I did that. It was quite a fight before they...knocked me out." Cassy says placing a hand over her head gently.

"What?! A girl did this?!" He says making Cassy angry.

"Yeah, and what of it?! I bet I could beat you in a fist fight if I needed to!" Cassy yells at him, making him angry.

"I highly doubt it!" He yells back.

"Yeah? Then let me show you-! Ack!" Cassy says about to punch the hero wearing blue but Amy pulled all her weight down on Cassy's extended arm.

"W-Wait Cassy! They helped us!" Amy says and Cassy huffs in disappointment and walks towards Yumi.

Amy bows towards the four of them.

"Please forgive her, she doesn't mean any harm, honestly." Amy says and the boys sweat drop.

"It's all right. Its Blue's fault anyway." The hero wearing green says.

"Your name is a color?" Amy says, tilting her head to the side, making Blue blush.

"No! It's Link the hero!" He says.

"I can explain. The four of us were originally one person. Our name is Link but once we pulled this sword, it split our personality into four, creating us four." The purple hero says.

"Then we couldn't call each other Link, that would be confusing! So, I thought of the idea of naming ourselves after the color of our tunics. I'm Red!" The red hero says pointing to himself.

"That's Green." He says pointing to the hero wearing green.

"Then Blue," Red says pointing to the hero wearing Blue.

"And that's Vio! Its short for Violet." Red says pointing to the hero wearing purple.

"That's actually really-" Amy starts to say but is interrupted.

"Stupid. What the hell is up with that?!" Cassy says as she starts laughing.

"You shouldn't say that! I thought it was cute." Amy says. "I'm Amy, Nice to meet you!" Amy says waving at them a little, smiling.

"She's Cassy," Amy says pointing to the light blue girl, trying to control her laughter.

"And the girl there is Yumi. OH!" Amy suddenly says making the four of them jump.

"Cassy, did you see Sam anywhere?" Amy asks worried.

"There's another one of you?!" Blue says shocked.

"Oh shit. Hey, I should be asking you that, you're the one who ran to somewhere different than me." Cassy says.

"I-I didn't see anything...I think." She says and Cassy sighs.

"Let's see...the horde came from...that way. So maybe Sam is in that direction..." Cassy says mostly to herself. She gets close to Amy.

"If they ask where we are from, say we traveled from far away. You can't tell them were from another world okay?" She says and before Amy could ask anything, Cassy turns toward the four of them.

"I would like to ask you a favor. I know we're strangers but I need to look for our other friend. Please take Amy and Yumi somewhere safe or to a healer or something for Yumi." Cassy asks.

"You're going by yourself? It's not safe!" Red says worried.

"I can handle myself. I owe you guys one!" Cassy says and starts running toward a direction.

"Hey wait! We can't leave her. You three take the two girls toward the village. I'll go with her and we'll meet up." Green says and starts to run after her.

"Why are you making all the decisions!" Blue yells before he gets out of ear shot.

"C-Cassy! Wa-Wait up!" Green says, making Cassy turn her head.

"You can't change my mind!" She yells stubborn and running even faster.

"I'm going with you, so just wait!" He yells and she slows down, letting Green catch his breath.

"H-How are you able to run so fast?" He says surprised once he caught up with her.

"I occasionally ran a lot of miles every so often." She says vaguely, jogging. "Why are you coming with me though. Don't you four have a kingdom to save?" Cassy says jokingly but Green looks at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" He asks, starting to get a little suspicious of her. She stays silent, thinking.

"Well the four of us travel a lot together. We were here with what happened..." She says trying to be a little big vague and it seemed to work. Green looks down, his face showing an emotion, guilt.

"Hey...you shouldn't be hard on yourself for things that aren't in your control." Cassy says and he looks at her. She probably should have kept her mouth shut but she didn't like to see him sad.

He was about to say something to her when he saw something up ahead. He rushed forward and grabbed Cassy, placing his hand against her mouth and told her to not make a sound, once he brought her behind a tree.

She looks at him in shock but nods, a little frightened. She saw him lean out and she did too, to see a guy wearing a similar tunic but in black. He had dark purple hair and he was saying something but it was too far for Cassy to hear. She was suddenly jerked back by Green but she stayed silent, her heart beating fast. He looks again and sighs, letting her go.

"Wh-What was all that about?" She asks her heart still beating fast.

"That, was Shadow Link. You girls should stay away from him. He's not a good guy." He says. He seemed like he wanted to say more and Cassy could tell.

"What was he saying? I couldn't hear." She says and Green notices that she had round ears and not hylian ears like him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear very well either but...he was saying something about a girl..." He says. "If your friend crossed paths with him...I'm sorry but he more than likely sent her to the shadow realm." He says and she stares at him.

"You...You've got to be kidding right?" she says laughing nervously.

"I'm not..." He says being serious and her smile falls, and she backs away from him."

"No... there's no way she would..." She says and runs toward the place that Shadow Link was. She called out Sam's name but got no response. A few feet away, she saw something on the ground of the forest floor. Cassy picks it up and saw that it was Sam's ipod. Green catches up with her.

"She's never left this anywhere. It's like her most prized possession." Cassy says.

"We should go back...Don't worry, we'll get your friend back." He says and jumps in surprise when Cassy punches a tree.

"Dammit I'm so pissed! Why the hell is this all happening?!" She yells spooking some of the animals.

"Hey-" He says but Cassy cuts him off. "What direction is the village that everyone is going to?" She asks and he points in the direction, and tells her to wait as she ran in that direction.

* * *

Just fixing some things like typos and such. The next chapter should be up soon, I've been fixing the typos for those as well. Thank you for reading! If these chapters seem to be too long, please tell me. I myself like the chapters to be long, but when it becomes too long, sometimes I lose interest especially if the story doesn't keep me entertained, not that I'm saying my doesn't but you get what I mean.


	3. The Witch on the Outskirts

The three hero's and Amy walked toward the village, Amy in her own mind, worried about her friends when Vio breaks the silence.

Shifting the purple haired girl on his back to a more comfortable position, he says, "It was Amy, right? Where are you girls from? You're clothing isn't something from around here."

"O-oh yeah. We...um travel together." Amy says.

"Just the three, err, four of you? What about your parents?" Blue asks.

"Um...well don't tell Cassy I told you this...The four of us have been friends for about eight years now. When we were younger, our moms...disappeared." Amy says.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" Vio asks.

"Well it's just as it sounds. One night they were there, and the next day, they were gone. They never found...any bodies...so...the police said they were missing.

"I-I'm sorry we asked." Red says tears starting to pool around his eyes, but Amy shakes her head.

Vio looked at her confused and muttered the word, 'police'.

"No, it's okay. It's been a long time anyway, but Cassy doesn't like to talk about it. So please don't say anything about it." Amy pleads and they nod.

"Do you mind if I ask some more questions?" Vio asks and the other two were about to shut him up when Amy smiles and nods.

"I don't mind. Go ahead." She says.

"What about your father then?" Vio asks.

"Mmm...My mom told me he died before I was born. I don't know much about him than that. But none of our fathers were there either. We've never seen them." Amy says and Vio nods.

"Oh well, I can't say for Yumi. Yumi lost her memories eight years ago so I don't think she knows anything before then." Amy says.

"How did that happen?" Blue asks curious.

"We heard the police saying they found her in her house which was on fire. There were signs of a fight but I don't know anything other than that." Amy says. "Yumi was looking into it but she hasn't told us much about it."

"What is this police you are talking about?" Vio asks curious and he noticed the uneasy expression on her face.

"Ah um…like…people who help citizens?" She tries to explain and it seemed to work as the three of them perked up.

"Oh, like the knights of the royal family! We protect the town from monsters, pirates, you name it!" Blue says smirking and Amy smiles wide.

"Yeah! Wow so you guys are knights?" Amy asks amazed.

"Well-" Blue begins to say but Red cuts him off.

"Not yet, but our father is! We're not old enough to be a part of the royal knights." Red says and Blue glares at him for cutting him off.

Vio watched the blonde-haired girl laugh along as Red began to tell her stories of their deeds. He could tell that she was holding back something, but decided to let it go for now. He thought to himself that perhaps he would find out more when the purple haired girl on his back woke up.

After running for a little she slows down catching her breath. She looks at Sam's iPod in sadness.

"Dammit Sam what have you done?" Cassy says to herself and after a few seconds of walking, Green was able to catch up with her.

"Will you ever listen to what I say?" He asks, catching his breath and she grins.

"Let's play a game. The first person who catches up to them wins." Cassy says stretching out her limbs.

"What does the first person get for winning?" Green asks.

"The satisfaction of winning. What, did you have something else in mind?" Cassy asks and he shakes his head.

"No, no that's fine." He says looking away from her.

"Ready, set, go!" she yells and they both run off. Cassy was in first but Green was slowly catching up to her and eventually passing her. Soon they could see them about less than a mile. Cassy passed him and caught up to them first. She slips to a stop, gasping for air, surprising the three heroes and Amy.

"W-what happened are you okay?!" Red asks worried as Green comes jogging and gasping for air as well.

"I...won!" Cassy manages to say, confusing everyone.

"We ran to see who could get here the fastest." Green says once he got his breath back.

"And I...won!" She says laying on the ground catching her breath.

"You'll get dirty if you lay on the ground like that, get up!" Amy says pulling her arm up.

"Fine, fine." Cassy says standing up and Amy helps brushing the dirt off her back.

"You let a girl win? You're too soft, Green." Blue says.

"She's really fast." Green says in his defense. "And I might have let her win." He says quietly.

"To the village!" Cassy says in a happy mood, marching forward.

"Wow, she must really like you guys. She's never gotten along with someone so quickly before." Amy says once she was out of ear shot.

"Come on you guys! We need to find Yumi a doctor!" Cassy yells a few yards away from them.

"Coming!" Amy says and has to turn around once she started running because Cassy flew past her and said something to Green and then ran back to a surprised Amy, pulling her further away from the guys.

"What was that about?" Blue asks.

"Let me start from the beginning then." Green says and tells them what happened while he was with her.

"She told me 'Whatever you do, don't tell Amy'." Green says to the guys.

"This is bad, what are we going to do?" Red asks.

"For now, we bring them to the Blue Maiden Village, and hopefully someone will watch over them." Green says.

There was a small hut in the distance once they passed the forest.

"There's a witch that lives on the outskirts of the Blue Maiden village and she lives in that hut. She should have a potion or something that will heal your friend." Green explains.

"A potion…?" Amy says tilting her head in confusion and Cassy slaps her fist onto her hand.

"Oh, that's right! It's basically medicine but works faster." Cassy explains and Amy nods in understanding.

They soon arrive at a small hut and Green knocks on the door. They didn't hear anything and Green knocked again when they heard an old voice yelling.

"Keep your knickers on! I'm coming!" They heard and an old woman opens the door squinting at them.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am-" Green starts to say but is interrupted by the old woman.

"Eh I know who you are. What do you want, left handed hero?" The old woman says, shocking the green clad hero.

"We think this girl is injured, we were hoping that you could help her?" Green asks and she looks over at Yumi who was still asleep on Vio's back.

"What's wrong with 'er" She asks.

"She won't wake up." Cassy says, the old woman eyes her. She starts sniffing the air. She continues as she steps toward Cassy, Cassy backing away slowly as the old woman came too close to her comfort.

"You smell different." She says still sniffing her. "The air around you..." She says trailing off.

"Um...can you help my friend or not...?" Cassy asks trying not to upset her.

"What do you have to offer for my services?" She asks and Cassy's eye begins to twitch.

"We don't have much but this." Green says holding out a few rupees. The old woman takes a glance at them.

"No that won't do." She says about to slam the door close when Cassy puts her foot in the door, stopping it.

"Wait! There must be something you want then. Anything!" Cassy says making the old woman turn back to look at her.

"Anything you say? Wait right here..." She says and goes back into her house.

"You shouldn't say that to anyone, they could use that against you." Blue chastises her and she frowns.

"If she can help her, I'm willing to do what I can." Cassy says and the old woman comes back with a basket filled with some empty jars.

"To the east of this forest there are some mushrooms that I need. Get them for me and I'll help your friend. These legs of mine aren't what they use to be, so I'm always low on supplies. Make sure to take only the red and white spotted mushrooms. There are others that are poisonous so be careful that you don't touch them." She says, handing the basket to Cassy.

"Oh, is that all? What are the jars for?" Cassy asks.

"Chu Chu's tend to be in that area and their jelly is great for potions. If you happen to find any, put their jelly in the jars." She says.

"Okay. Wait, Cassy! You can't go off on your own!" Green yells as she starts to walk away from the group.

"I'll be fine on my own!" Cassy says and the woman points in the opposite direction that Cassy was heading toward.

"It's that way, child." She says.

"See you don't even know where you're going." Blue says making Cassy glare at him.

"Then, Blue, go with her. The rest of us will stay here and make up camp." Green says.

"What?! Why me?!" He whines.

"I don't care who gets them, just get them if you want me to look at your friend." The old woman says and walks inside her house, closing the door.

Eventually Cassy and Blue went to find the mushrooms.

"Hey, they look like this right?" Cassy says picking up a red and white spotted mushroom.

"I don't know what they're supposed to look like." He says unhappy that he had to come and she frowns.

"You didn't have to come. I can handle myself you know." She says and he scoffs.

"Yeah, like you were handling the boboklins? The forests aren't safe for girls like yourself." He says not really paying attention to her. His words anger her but she tries to keep it contained.

She says nothing only making a tch sound and going off to find the mushrooms herself. Her basket was half way filled when she decided to start going back. She noticed that she was alone and she didn't know the way back. She picked the way she thought was right and started to head back. She felt the forest was getting darker the further she walked and she decided to call out Blue's name. She was beginning to worry until she started to hear Blue calling for her and she rushed into a jog.

"Blue!" She says, relieved to see him.

"Where the hell did you go?!" He yells at her, making her angry.

"I only went to find some mushrooms, don't be such a jerk!" She yells and he was about to retort something but he sighed.

"Just don't lose sight of me, okay?" He says and Cassy notices something moving behind him. She surprises Blue by suddenly coming close to him and kicking something behind him.

A loud splat sound was heard on the tree next to them and green goo dripped from the trunk.

"What the-" He says.

"It was one of those Chu-Chus. Do you think it's dead?" Cassy asks inspecting it and jumps back as it springs back up. A few more appear, surrounding them.

"I'll clear a path for you and run back to the others." He says drawing his sword.

"What and let you deal with this alone? I can help." She says.

"I can handle this myself." He argues.

"If it's so easy, then you shouldn't have a problem defeating them with me here, right?" She says.

"Fine, watch and learn." He says and attacks a few while Cassy watches. He defeated a few but some of them were starting to evade his blade by converting themselves into puddles of goo instead of their upright form.

"That's right, they have to be distracted..." She says to herself and places the basket down. She rushes forward and kicks a few, stunning them and surprising Blue.

"Hurry, attack while they're confused!" Cassy yells and continues doing so, while Blue is slicing the Chu-Chu's. She was on the last one when she went to kick and the Chu-Chu reverted into its defensive form, causing her to fall to the ground, unable to stop her momentum.

The Chu-Chu appears back again right next to her, causing her to gasp and she sees a blade slice right through it, Blue right behind it.

"Are you okay?" He asks, holding out his hand to pull her up. She takes it and Blue pulls her up, pulling her up too hard and she collides into his chest. She looks up at him and stares at him, noticing his blue eyes and seeing how close they were, making her blush.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks..." She says pulling away from him and going over to the basket. Blue stares after her.

"You're the weirdest girl I have ever met. You're not like the others." He says serious and she looks at him and grins.

"Good. I don't want to be like the other girls. Not being able to defend themselves when the time is needed." She says and opens one of the empty jars, looking at all the green goo everywhere.

"So, do we just scoop the goo in here?" She asks and Blue shrugs.

"I guess so." He says and helps her.

They scoop as much of the goop as they could in the jars and they both reach for the last one, their hands accidentally touching each other's. They both pull away shocked and blush. In the end, Cassy takes the last jar, turning away from him.

"Where are you girls from anyway." He asks, leaning against a tree.

"We travel around. I don't think you'll even know the name. It's…far away from here." She says, scooping the last of the goo up into the jar and wiping the excess off her clothes. She places the last jar in the basket and picks it up.

"So which way? I don't really remember..." She says.

"What? You would have gone by yourself and wouldn't have known your way back?!" He yells, Cassy laughing.

"Well, I'm not great with directions. Especially since I've never been here before. Can you tell me what Hyrule is like?" Cassy asks excited as they made their way back to the witch's hut.

As they came back Cassy ran up ahead once she saw the field that the other Links were staying for the time being and kneels next to Yumi, who was lying next to the lone tree in the meadow near the witch's hut.

"Has anything been different with her?" Cassy asks Vio and he shakes his head.

"No," he says, shutting the book he was reading once Green and Blue came over.

Green was saying something to them but Cassy was looking around, distracted.

"Where's Amy?" She interrupts.

"She's with Red catching some lunch for all of us." Green says.

"She's by herself with him? What if something were to attack them?" Cassy asks worried.

"Red can handle it enough until we get there if anything were to happen. If you're so worried about her, then go see her. But I would say that your other friend needs help as soon as she can get it." Vio says, Cassy making a face and she sighs.

"Fine, let's go." She says and with Vio carrying Yumi, they knock on the witch's door again. She comes to the door with a smile on her face.

"Ah I can smell them. Come in. Not you two, I only have so little room in this shack of a house." She says, pointing to Blue and Green. Vio and Cassy enter while Blue and Green decided to train a little while they waited.

Vio places her on the table and the old woman tells Cassy to place the basket on the counter.

"Now I need quiet, so the two of you get out." She says surprising Cassy.

"What? I'm not leaving her alone. I'm staying here." Cassy says stubborn. After some talking, Vio stayed outside but only if she would yell for him if anything were to happen.

The witch begins and Cassy watches. The witch's brow furrows.

"I felt something was strange with her but I didn't think it was like this..." She says mostly to herself.

"What? What do you mean?" Cassy asks.

"Her soul...it's been torn. A piece of her is missing. More than likely her other piece is somewhere here and it's a struggle for power." She says.

"I don't understand. We've never been here before." Cassy says and the witch stops.

"Even so, how would you know? This girl has been cursed. Her magic is escaping from the tear in her soul and her body is trying to recover it. I may have a way that can be like a makeshift bandage, but if she overuses her magic, it will break." The witch says gathering some ingredients.

"Will she be all right?" Cassy asks worried.

"She will make it, but she won't be complete if she doesn't find the piece of her that's missing." The witch says and starts the work on the tear. After some time, the witch stops, exhausted.

"It's done. She'll wake up soon enough. If she falls unconscious like this again, give her this. It will replenish her magic." The witch says handing Cassy a green potion. A groan was heard and Cassy saw Yumi was beginning to wake up.

"Yumi!" Cassy says happy to see she woke up.

"Cassy...? Where...are we?" Yumi says looking around the room.

"It's a very long story..." Cassy says and begins to tell everything from the beginning.

Yumi gives her full attention, not judging but just listening to what Cassy had to tell her. Most people, if they were told that they were in another world, they would deny it and say that it's crazy but not her.

After it all, Yumi stays silent, in deep thought.

"How do you feel though?" Cassy asks

"I feel tired but I'll be fine. It's such a predicament though." Yumi says. "Sam is gone, we're in another world, and know nothing of this place." Yumi says.

"Well I know of some of it. Blue also told me a little bit of Hyrule." Cassy says.

"Then there's these...heroes from this world. What is your opinion of them?" Yumi asks.

"They're good if you're thinking of what type of people they are. I mean they're teamwork sucks and they sometimes fight with each other." Cassy says. Even though her tone was abrasive, she had a small grin on her face when she talked about them. It didn't go unnoticed by Yumi.

"I'm a little surprised. You seem fond of them." Yumi says and Cassy looks away blushing.

"They're not bad! But I sort of know them...Well it's hard to explain but they are from a video game that I play a lot. At least the general story of them are." Cassy says.

"I shouldn't be surprised...There is a saying, 'A book is an open door to different worlds'." Yumi says and stands up.

"Speaking of, where is the book?" Yumi asks.

"In here." Cassy says patting her backpack from their own world. "Don't worry I'm not going to lose the one ticket back to home." Cassy says. She didn't voice her thoughts of wanting to stay here a little bit.

"A book you say? Let me see it." The witch says curious. Cassy looks at Yumi, hesitant.

"It's fine. Perhaps she might know more about it. After all, I have no knowledge of magic." Yumi says. Cassy takes the book out and hands it to the witch, watching as her eyes widen.

"Where did you get this? This is a spell book, and a powerful one at that." The witch says.

"It just showed up on our doorstep." Cassy says and the witch tries to open it, only to be shocked, and drops the book.

"Tch. It's been bonded to you. I can't be of any help to you with magic, I only make potions. But if you want more information…there is a witch who lives deep within lost woods. Rumor is she's been around for centuries. She may know more about that book. Now shoo, I have work to do." The witch says while Yumi picks up the book.

"Let's go, I'm sure they might be getting worried." Yumi says handing the book to Cassy who puts it back into the bag and Yumi thanks the witch before the old woman waves her away, muttering to herself.

They exit the hut but not before the witch telling her to use as little magic as possible. They saw Green and Blue sparring together and Vio was sitting against a tree, reading.

Vio heard a set of footsteps coming and he saw the girl, Yumi, awake.

Her head turned to look at him and he noticed she had pretty light lilac eyes.

"You're Vio, correct? Cassy told me you carried me here. I wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry if those two caused you guys any trouble." Yumi says to Vio, he stood up as he saw her coming.

"It wasn't a problem." He says and Yumi notices the book he was holding.

"What are you reading?" Yumi asks, interested in this worlds books.

Vio shows her the book he was reading, while Red and Amy come back with lunch. Amy sees her and rushes to hug Yumi, almost knocking her over. Green discusses what they were going.

"The nearest place where you girls will be safe is the Blue Maiden Village. I'm sure someone there will watch over you three and we'll search for your friend." Green says.

"What? Why do we have to stay behind!?" Cassy says upset.

"It's too dangerous for you three to be out here. There's monsters almost everywhere and we wouldn't always be able to protect the three of you." Vio says.

"I can fight!" Cassy argues.

"Yes, but Amy cannot. You need to think of those around you rather than yourself." Yumi says to her.

"You can fight too!" Cassy says.

"I'd rather not." Yumi says and takes a bit out of her fish. "Besides, it's not offensive fighting that I do." She says after swallowing her food.

"So, you would just give up on Sam?" Cassy yells and walks away, angry.

"Should someone..." Red begins to say.

"Just give her some time to herself." Yumi says.

Somewhere in Hyrule, a large crystal hidden away in some cave had already began to crack. At its tipping point, the crystal shattered into pieces and a girl shakily climbed out. Glyphs on the wall began to glow, opening the cave to the outside and showed words. Some of the words were eroded with time so she couldn't read them.

 _"_ _Mama..."_ She says, her throat scratchy, her pale hand softly touching the glyphs.

* * *

Ahhhhh here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I've really noticed how long these chapters are and I've surprised myself. Again, I hope its not too long but I think around 2500 words is good, but this chapter is about 4000...oh well. Thank you all who still continue to read this story, it warms my heart.


	4. The Blue Maiden Village

A silver haired girl groans and feels herself on something soft. She nuzzles into it, thinking of what one hell of a dream she just had. Some blob trying to eat her, and then the dark clad boy she saw as well.

"Are you going to sleep all day? It's been hours and I'm bored." A voice says making her jump and fall of the bed screaming. Dazed and not knowing where she was anymore, she heard the boy laughing hysterically from her action. After finally untangling herself from the sheets, she turned to see the same boy wearing black, and purple hair still laughing and floating slightly from the ground.

Her mind flashed back to just a few hours ago when she first awoken in this new world. She was in some kind of forest, and she knew she was miles away from home.

She called out to her friends, hoping they would hear her but instead this boy appeared as if out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. There are monsters in these forests." He says, with a kind smile, but she could tell, after watching other people her age and adults, it wasn't genuine.

"Who are you?" Sam asks, curious about this boy. She had never seen a boy with purple hair like his, except for Yumi but hers was a darker version. What interested her the most was his eyes. They were a vibrant blue.

"I'm…Link, of course. Haven't you heard of me?" He says smirking but Sam keeps looking at him confused.

"No am I supposed to know who that is?" Sam asks and his smile falters.

"Really you haven't heard of Link, the left-handed hero? No matter. Come with me, I'll lead you back to your village. It's too dangerous for a girl to stay out here." He says holding out his hand.

"Sorry but I was taught not to follow strangers." Sam says and starts turn. She screams in surprise when he appears in front of her, closer this time.

"That's too bad- "He begins to say but is cut off by her.

"How did you do that, that was so cool!" She says amazed and he stares at her as if she had a second head.

"You're coming with me-"He says grabbing onto her wrist and is thrown back, letting go of her arm. He lays there shocked, a dull pain on the side of his cheek and he sees her run away from him.

"S-She hit me." He says and anger starts to flow in him.

Sam was running as fast as she could and looking back, she could see that the boy was nowhere to be found. She thought that she might have gotten away until shadow encased her again, this time reaching up to her shoulders. She struggles to escape but the darkness just increased its hold on her.

"How did you do that?" He asks anger on his face. She gasps seeing he was floating a few inches from the ground.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sam asks afraid for her life.

"I was born from the shadows, no one from the light should be able to touch me! And yet, you were able to punch me." He says getting close to her face.

He noticed now her eyes were a lighter yellow, than the golden yellow he thought them to be. Fully looking at her, she didn't have the attributes of a regular hylian. Her hair was silver and her ears rounded.

"You're one of them…" She whispers, her eyes showing fear.

"So, you have encountered shadow beings then?" He asks smirking, but it soon dropped when more questions started to appear in his mind.

"No, I…I don't know anything about that." She says and he narrows his eyes at her.

"I don't believe you. Tell me or else." He says commanding the darkness wrapped around her to tighten slightly. Her fear increases, making it harder for her to breathe, and the boy smiles evilly.

"L-Let me go!" She yells and the darkness wrapped around her suddenly disappears, shocking them both. They both stare at each other until she gets up and starts to run, but she didn't get far.

The strange blue-eyed boy held her up above the ground by holding her from under her armpits from behind, so she wouldn't get away. She managed to shock him twice now, and he should have been angry, but he was more curious.

"I don't know how you did that, but you're going to tell me. Even if it takes weeks of locking you up. Eventually you will." He says as Sam's eyes began to get heavy, slowly became unconscious.

As her mind finally caught up with her, she blushes, embarrassed.

"Have you-you've been watching me?!" She asks shocked and he completely stops.

"What no! I'm not some kind of stalker if that's what you're thinking." He says crossing his arms.

"I highly doubt that." She says staring at him, not believing him. Looking around the room, she saw she was in a decent size room with a bed and a window on one of the smaller walls.

"I would have thought I'd be in something more like…a cell?" She says confused.

"Would you rather have a cell? Because I can put you into one. And here I was trying to act like a gentleman." He says smirking at her.

"No, no it's good. I'm fine here…but…why did you…kidnap me? I'm just a normal girl." Sam says, her heart beating faster in fear of knowing the answer.

"Do you really think that? I can tell you're not hylian." He says.

"What's a hylian? I'm human for your information." She says glaring at him, making him smirk.

"You've got some fire in you. I like that. I have some business that I have to attend to so I won't be back till later." He says and disappears into the shadows, making her mouth drop open in surprise.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She says to herself, unknown to her that a small creature with one eye with bat wings was watching her.

The Links gather their supplies and stomp out the fire they had used to cook the fish. They all head toward the Blue Maiden Village.

Cassy was still angry, and was walking near the front of the group, while Amy was listening to more of the stories that Red was telling her.

"The three of you seem to be really close." Vio says, walking along side Yumi who was deep in thought.

"The four of us are. We've been friends for a while now." Yumi says, looking at him slightly at her right.

"Sorry, I…" Vio says, and Yumi gives a small smile.

"It's all right. You haven't met her yet." Yumi says.

"Amy told us about…how the four of you travel together. I'm sorry about your parents." He says and she gives him a small smile and hums in thought.

"It's easier when you don't remember. The other three took it harder, but…never mind. It's really nothing." Yumi says shaking her head and turning back toward him. "Can you tell me about this shadow that took her?" She asks.

Amy gasps suddenly, as she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Red asks, worried about her.

"I-I'm fine. I just suddenly had a chill. It's nothing." She says, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

As they entered the village, they came up to a long line of people, some of whom were pushing and shoving. A little girl with short blonde hair runs out yelling at them to stop fighting and is almost trampled on until the Links rush forward, blocking the guy from falling on the girl with their shields. Amy helps the girl up as the Links are reprimanding the adults.

"You shouldn't act so foolishly!" Green says to them as the adult's grimace.

"Right. It sets a bad example for the children." Vio says and the man who almost squished the small girl to the ground apologizes.

"But..our children were stolen from us!" A woman wails and the adults began to pound on the door to let them inside.

"Thank you for saving me. My mama owns the inn, and to repay you, you all can stay there until you're rested." The girl says smiling at them kindly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Green accepts and they all follow her to the inn, where she gives everyone something to drink. Cassy chugs her drink and gasps for air, making the blonde-haired girl giggle and the links giving her weird looks.

"Wow this stuff is great! What is it?" Cassy says looking inside the empty cup.

"It's Lon Lon milk. Our's is the best in the village, I'm glad you like it! Would you like some more?" The blonde-haired girl's mother asks.

"Yes, please." Cassy says holding out her cup and pours more into it.

"I'm Erune. Thank you again for the help." The blonde-haired girl says and she narrows her eyes a little and gets close to Blue's face, making him blush.

"W-What?" He says and Cassy rolls her eyes, glaring at the wall. Yumi raises an eyebrow at her behavior but doesn't say anything.

"You really look exactly alike. Are you quadruplets?" She asks.

"OF COURSE NOT! We're not even related!" The four of the links yell at the same time and Cassy bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Blue yells at her, but she continues to laugh and eventually calms down.

"I'm curious to know what the group of adults out there were talking about. Have their children been kidnapped?" Yumi asks and Erune suddenly looks down at her hands, a sad expression on her face.

"Ten days ago, there was a big storm that had hit the town. When it passed, 18 children were _gone_." She says and gasps were heard around the table.

"Eighteen?!" Green says shocked.

"That's horrible!" Amy wails, her eyes widening.

"No one knows where they went." She says recalling the day. Yumi's eyes dart to the front door, hearing a faint creak of a door, seeing it slightly opened. She doesn't see anything and starts paying attention to Erune once she started to speak again.

"But in the square, I saw a shadow that looked just like one of my missing friends." Erune says.

"A g-ghost?!" Red squeaks in fright, making Amy nervous as well. The door creaks again, but it goes unnoticed by the occupants in the room.

"The people outside think I know something more, but I don't." She says as the door shuts suddenly, making Amy jump but the others were too engrossed into the story to noticed.

"Every day they get angrier. This used to be a quiet village." She says while Yumi was looking around the room. Something felt off to her, the atmosphere in the room changing completely. It felt like someone was watching her, and she wondered if this was what Sam felt before all of this had happened. She lost the feeling when the Link's suddenly stood up from their chairs.

"Don't worry!" Red begins, smiling brightly.

"With Link on the case-" Vio says and is cut promptly off by Green saying, "You're problem is-" "As good as solved!" Blue jumps in, wanting to get the last say.

"Link?" Erune's mother says surprised, as she took the empty cups from the table.

"He's a knight from the castle! Wow, do you guys know him?" Erune asks, hopeful and Cassy covers her mouth before she could burst out laughing again.

"We already told you-!" The four of them begin to say.

"I'm so glad heroes from the castle have come! Please, save the village's children!" She pleads and the four of them nod.

"Of course, we will." Green says.

"Stay here tonight, you all must be tired from your journey." Erune's mother says and they thank her.

"Are you three traveling with them as well? I haven't seen you around the village before." Erune asks to the three girls at the table.

"We're travelers. Our friend is missing and they've agreed to help us find her." Yumi says for them and Erune's blue eyes widen.

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll find your friend soon." Erune says giving a sweet smile.

"Likewise." Yumi says and Erune shows her guests their rooms.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, I just thought, well…loosing something or someone important to you…I wouldn't want to be alone so…" She says trailing off, embarrassed.

"This is great, thank you! Erune, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be here, and so are Yumi and Cassy. You're not alone either." Amy says giving the shy girl a small hug and Erune returns it after a few seconds of surprise wear off.

"Thank you, Amy. You're too kind. If you need anything, just ask." She says and walks away, after waving goodbye.

"Cute girl. It's wrong of the townspeople to be angry with her just cause she's one of the last children still here." Cassy says as Amy closes the door.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Amy asks worried for Erune's safety.

"It isn't that simple. There are forces here that we have never dealt with before." Yumi says.

"Besides, the guys will handle it. That's what their job is after all." Cassy says jumping onto one of the three beds in the room.

"But aren't they our age? That's a lot of responsibility on someone's shoulders for being so young…" Amy argues, her fists clenching the ends of her shirt.

"That's how it's always been. A hero rises from darkness and brings back the light." Cassy says nonchalantly.

"Still-!" Amy begins to say.

"Whatever this world is, might it come from a book, or a game, remember that it's not just fiction anymore. There are real people here with emotions of their own. Don't forget that." Yumi chastises her and Cassy looks out the window, not saying anything and Yumi sighs.

"I'm going to look in this book to see if I can find anything useful. Cassy can you look around town to see if you can get any information about these 'shadows' or any items that we can use? You know more about this place than us, so I trust your judgement." Yumi says and Cassy gets up from the bed with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll be back." She says and walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asks confused and Yumi stares at the door a little longer.

"If I would have to guess, it would be about not going to look for Sam right away. But…I have a feeling that something else is bothering her. She'll tell us when she's ready. Can you ask Erune if we can have any clothes? We would fit in better than the clothes we have on right now." Yumi asks and Amy looks down at her white dress shirt and thigh length black skirt.

"No problem." Amy says with a smile before heading out of the room.

Cassy was heading back to the inn, her backpack filled with items that she either found or got from people she helped around the village. She was in better spirits than before she left the inn, her mind going back to the time where she helped a lady gather her cuccos. The storm had frightened her cuccos so much that they were hiding around the village.

As she was almost walking up the steps, she heard some people whispering and a sound as if someone was struggling. Turning the corner of the house, she saw Blue had Green in a head grip and pulling his ear.

"What are you doing?" Cassy asks, the two of them freezing in their positions once they noticed her.

"Uhh…Nothing." Blue says, letting go of Green and he falls to the floor.

"Uh-huh…" Cassy says not believing a word they were saying and peaks over the side to see Erune and Amy talking to each other. She's roughly pulled back and she sees that it was Blue who had pulled her back.

"Is this really how you're spending your time? Ogling over some girl rather than helping these people get their children back?" Cassy says, her anger rising.

"That's not-" Green begins to say but Cassy cuts him off.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you? Cause that's what these people are feeling right now!" Cassy yells glaring at the two of them and Blue glares back at her, Green staying silent.

"Yeah our mom." Blue says, angered and her anger disperses instantly, replacing into guilt. The words that Yumi had said to her coming back to her and she looks away from them.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. I know what that feels like. My mom died when I was young too. But that just makes me want to make sure that they don't ever experience the same things I went through." Cassy says looking back at them with determination in her eyes, surprising the two of them. They watched as her face slightly became red and she averted her eyes again.

"Ah, just…forget I said anything, Okay?" She says and was about to walk away when they heard a scream. The two heroes rushed around the corner and saw that the bench was empty, save for a doll on the ground.

"What? That sounded like Amy!" Cassy says after seeing the empty bench.

"Erune?!" Green calls out, hoping she was still around.

"Search the grounds! Look for clues!" Green yells, Red and Vio coming out of the house with their items. Yumi walks up to her as Cassy watches the four heroes rush off to different directions. Yumi places a hand on Cassy's shoulder, noticing how pale she was.

"Breathe Cassy. Tell me what happened." Yumi says and Cassy takes a deep breath.

"I-I don't know. One second she was there, the next…" She says looking around, distracted. Yumi closes her eyes and to those who were looking at her, she looked as if she could be sleeping standing up. Her eyes snap open and pulls Cassy's arm to have her follow Yumi.

"This way." She says, having Cassy follow her.

"Why over here?" Cassy asks confused.

"I've found a few useful spells in this book. One is having the ability to read energy signatures." Yumi says, confusing Cassy more.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Cassy yells and notices some footprints on the ground.

"I can tell where a person is, essentially." Yumi clarifies and starts to slow down. Cassy slows down as well and notices a silhouette of a person in front of them.

"That…that looks like Amy…!" Cassy says, unable to believe what she was seeing. Yumi crouches down, placing a hand on Amy's shadow.

"There's something…dark here. I thought I felt something earlier but I didn't exactly know what it was…" Yumi says before standing up once more.

"You mean what ever did this to Amy has been here this whole time?!" Cassy yells shocked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the thing that took the children of this village in the first place." Yumi says and starts walking toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Cassy asks jogging to catch up with her.

"I'm going to find the thing that did this. Can I count on you to fight through whatever we may find?" Yumi says and it takes a few seconds for Cassy to respond but she nods.

"Of course, count on me!" She says grinning. After a few minutes walking into the woods, the light started to decrease around them.

"They're close. Be on your guard." Yumi whispers and Cassy walks a little bit faster so she was in front of Yumi. They soon heard something chuckling around them.

"Give back the children you kidnapped!" Cassy yells and they could hear more laughter coming from all sides.

 _"_ _Did you lose your way, little girls? Come closer, we won't let anyone harm you."_ A voice says to the left of them.

 _"_ _Maybe we should play with them a little! How the mighty have fallen…Those 'heroes' won't be here to save you._ Another voice says coming from behind them.

"Cut the crap! Give us back our friends!" Cassy yells, angry and Yumi places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're working for someone. Who gave you the orders to kidnap the children of this village." Yumi says and it becomes eerily quiet.

 _"_ _You better watch yourself, little girl. You're getting into things that are best left alone"_ A voice says in front of them, unseen.

" _The wind sorcerer has been revived. We follow his orders, through Shadow Link."_ Another voice says to them.

"Wind sorcerer...?" Yumi says, and the forest suddenly erupts into furious whispers.

" _Say goodbye to the light."_ A voice says and a large eye appears above them, the world around them starts to sway and both fall into darkness.

* * *

Yaaay another update! So I don't think I mentioned this but this story will mostly fall under the manga version of Four swords and a tad bit taken from the video game itself.

So I live in Florida and there's a hurricane on my doorstep. Should be here tomorrow so I wanted to get a chapter out because I don't know if I will still have power when it comes and let alone when it would come back up. Then after that is making up all the course work in school that the hurricane is pushing back too. So it could possibly be a month before I can update again, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed my story and stay safe to the ones who are getting hit by this double hurricane as well. Or just stay safe in general.


	5. The Dark World

Cassy was the first to awaken and noticed that they were laying in the same place they were before, but the world around them appeared distorted. She notices Yumi unconscious next to her and shook her awake.

"Are you okay?" Cassy asks, helping up a half asleep Yumi.

"I'm fine. What is this place?" Yumi asks, looking around.

"I didn't know which game we were in before now. I should have known from Link's sword, but I just assumed that was just his sword before the master sword. We're in the four swords universe. This place I believe is the Dark world. A mirror image of the real world." Cassy explains.

"How certain are you?" Yumi asks her.

"Well, in the series there's only one other place that it could be, but we wouldn't notice it. We would become spirits and the world would look normal to us. The only thing is, is I don't know much about this game. I got all the way through the cut scene in the beginning and then find out that you have to have four players to play the game! How annoying is that!" Cassy yells crossing her arms.

"We'll just have to do our best. This way. It's a little harder to read signatures in here but Amy should be in this direction." Yumi says pointing to the east.

"This place…gives me the creeps." Cassy says as they were walking.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Yumi says and Cassy sighs.

"Great." Cassy mutters and they see some figures in the distance.

"Are those…the children?!" Cassy says with wide eyes. There were several humanoid toys running around. In the far back, there was a tree and a small blonde-haired girl with a white shirt and black skirt laying against it's trunk.

"Amy!" Cassy calls out and rushes forward, the toy looking children moving out of her way. Yumi followed closely behind, watching the toy children with curiosity.

"You're the children from the village, aren't you?" Yumi says as one of the toys comes up to her.

"Have you come to play with us?" a toy shaped like a nutcracker asks while Cassy tries to wake Amy up. Amy's blue eyes slowly open, Cassy noticing how tired she looked.

"Oh…Cassy?" She says and gives a big yawn. "Mm, I think I'm going to go back to sleep…" She says sleepily, making Cassy worry.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep! Oi Yumi, do you-"Cassy begins to say and then stops, seeing what was happening.

"Quite fascinating. I wonder if it's due to a spell. Not even that, how long have you been here, without eating anything?" Yumi says holding onto a stuff teddy bear and poking the stuffed bear who was struggling with all its might.

"L-Let go of me!" It yells and manages to jump out of her grasp, running as fast as its tiny legs would carry it.

"Stop playing with them and come help me!" Cassy yells at her.

"We don't need to eat or sleep here! You just play here forever, it's fun! Stay here, come play with us!" One of the toys says and the rest of them come closer to them.

Cassy picks Amy up in her arms as they get closer to them.

"S-Stay away!" Cassy yells out, stuttering a little in fear.

"Cassy, Yumi!" the girls hear and see the Link's coming toward them, their swords drawn. The toys notice them and rush toward the Link's.

"Yay there's more people! Come play with us! The mean old hag over there won't play with us." One of the toys says, making Cassy angry.

"You little brat-" Cassy begins to say and gasps when she is pushed to the side, managing to catch herself rather than falling with Amy in her arms. An explosion of dirt kicks up into the air, and she turns to see Yumi wiping the dirt from her palms after getting up. The toy children had screamed while running away, the Link's rushing to action, running in front of the girls with their shields out.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Cassy asks, wide eyed.

"Show yourself! Come out!" Green yells and they hear a feminine chuckle.

"I wasn't aiming to hit you. I'm surprised you were able to even tell." The voice says, appearing behind the group. The figure was wearing a black cloak that hid their face and the only thing that they could see was almost white hair poking out from the little exposed skin they had showing.

"Who are you." Yumi asks and the cloaked figure laughs again, this time sounding louder.

"I should be asking you that. That book there, how did you get it? Did you steal it?" the cloaked figure asks.

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Cassy yells.

"This book was given to me for my birthday. What do you know of it?" Yumi says holding it in front of her.

"You see it belongs to me now. I don't know how you got it, but I suggest you hand it over." The cloaked figure says holding out their hand.

"Do you girls…know her?" Green asks, confused.

"No way!" Cassy yells.

"I'm quite hurt, _Cassandra_. Have you already forgotten me? Amy? And you Yumi…Wait there was one more of you…?" She says tilting her head to the side.

"W-Wha…? How do you-?!" Cassy says in shock, the hooded girl smirking. "I've never met you in my life so how do you know that?!" Cassy yells and the hooded girl ignores her.

"Anyway, if you won't give it to me, then I'll just have to take it." She says gathering a ball of energy into her hand.

A barrier appeared between Yumi and the others. She was on her own for this fight. Yumi dodged the magic the hooded girl threw at her, while still holding onto the bound book.

"What do you know about this book?" Yumi says and the hooded girl began to laugh.

"Why should I tell you?" She says and kept throwing her spells.

She felt something grab her ankle and was suddenly trapped in a tangle of branches. She tries to struggle out of them but it was no use.

"Finally, now give me that book." She says and she starts to walk closer. She could feel the magic within the vines and could feel each of the balls of magic the girl threw at her. Maybe she could manipulate it as well. The girl was close enough to touch now and she was reaching for the book now. Yumi closed her eyes and focused on the magic, wanting to will the vines to move.

Just as she touched the book, the vines moved away from Yumi, and Yumi grabs onto the girls outstretched hand. Both girls gasp, feeling a strong energy flow within them. The hooded girl snatches her hand back and jumps a few feet away from her, clutching her wrist.

"W-What did you do? What was that?!" She says and suddenly a small creature with bat wings flew up to the hooded girls face.

"Not now! I'm busy!" She says trying to swat it away. It dodged her hand and started to pull on her long hair.

"Fine, I get it!" She yells and it stops. She turns toward Yumi with a scowl.

"I'll be back for that book. As for you, next time we meet, it'll be your last." She says begins to walk away.

"Here's a little present for you all. Vaati sends his regards." She says and snaps her fingers. She disappears in thin air and the barrier holding the others disappears.

"Are you okay, Yumi? What the hell was that girls deal?!" Cassy says angered, after the group ran up to her along with a conscious Amy.

"Cassandra is your full name?' Blue says holding in his chuckles and Cassy glares at him.

"Yes and shut up. You can only call me Cassy, got it?" She says pointing a finger in his face and he pushes her hand away.

"Okay, ok-" He begins and something slams hard into the ground, kicking up dust and dirt. Everyone jumps in surprise while Amy screams.

The Links push the girls behind them as a rock monster with a giant eye in the middle rolls out of the crater it made.

"Get to a safe place! We'll take care of it!" Green yells and before Cassy could retort, Yumi grabs Cassy's arm and pulls her away.

"I can help them fight!" Cassy yells as Yumi pulls her away.

"It's made of stone, Cassy. Unless your body is made from diamond, you'll be run over." Yumi says running away to a safe distance, Amy following them.

"Then we just have to find something that can hurt it." Cassy says and starts looking around.

Cassy spots a toy chest and begins to dig through it. Meanwhile, the Links were having trouble in doing any damage to the rock monster. Smaller rocks flew around the monster, protecting it from harm.

"This may work! OI! Come over here!" Cassy yells gaining the attention of both the monster and the Links. The monster tried to attack the Links, who were momentarily distracted but they dodged it.

"Its attention is on them. They won't be able to come over here unless they want to bring it over here." Yumi says, giving Cassy an idea.

"Then I'll just have to do it." Cassy mutters and runs toward the Links. Amy reached for her, but Cassy was already a few feet away.

"You shouldn't be here, go back where it's safe!" Blue yells once he sees her close.

"There are some things you could use to kill of the smaller rocks in that toy chest. Once you do that, its weak point is its eye." Cassy says crouching down a little so she wasn't hit by the smaller rocks.

"And how would you know that?" Blue asks suspicious and Cassy rolls her eyes.

"Because your eyes are a weak point! They're soft and just imagine if your eye was struck! I can distract it for the time being." Cassy says and before any of the guys could say anything, she snuck around to the monster's side.

"Hey you! Hey!" She yells but the monster only glances at her and goes back to attacking the Links. She huffs and finds a rock, picking it up.

"Fine, if you won't pay attention, I'll make you." She says and takes a deep breath.

"Let's hope my time in playing softball was worth it." She says readying her stance. She aimed and threw the rock at the monster, it crashing into another flying rock, both crumbling. She picks up another and does the same, this time able to hit the monster. It turns to face her quickly, glaring at her.

"You insolent child, I'll squash you!" It yells, surprising Cassy.

"Oh I didn't know you could talk." She says, surprised and angering it more.

"Of course I can! Stop destroying my babies!" It yells and charges at her. She dodges and looks behind her while running.

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" Cassy yells and dodges another charge from the monster. The Links, in the meantime, were able to get new weapons, Green obtaining a boomerang, Red getting a fire rod, and Vio obtaining a bow and arrow. Blue was still rummaging through the toy box, throwing out things that wasn't useful.

"Could you hurry it up?! I can't run forever you know!" Cassy yells passing them. She was running out of stamina and wasn't paying attention to how close the monster was getting to her.

She heard her name being called and heard the monster's voice close to her.

"I've got you now!" It yells almost right on top of her. It suddenly slams into something solid where just a few seconds ago there was only air. The wall shattered and Yumi dropped her arm, holding onto her shoulder in discomfort.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Amy asks worried.

"I'll be fine. I just won't be able to keep up using magic." She says, a worried look on her face and slightly out of breath.

Green helped Cassy up while the three other Links distracted the monster.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Cassy nods.

"Yeah, I was just surprised." She says dusting off the dirt.

"We can handle things from here. Go back to your friends." He says and she was about to retort but decided not to. She was tired from all the running and dodging. If they needed her help, she would but she believed that they could do it.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Seems like you're getting a hang of your magic though, Yumi. Nice save." She says smiling.

"It's not hard once you know how. But I would appreciate it if you weren't in danger for me to use it." She says.

The Links soon managed to defeat the monster and it exploded into shards of light, raining down different colored triangle shaped gems. Some of them were even different sizes. If one of the Links got near to it, it would disappear into light and their sword would glow for a second.

"This must be the force gems then!" Green exclaims.

"There's so many of them!" Red says running around gathering as much as he could. The other Links did the same before the gems disappeared.

"So, what now?" Cassy asks, her hands behind her head.

"The yellow maiden should be somewhere close by. We need to save her before we can go." Green says.

"The path up ahead is now cleared. She's probably over there." Vio says.

Along the way, the Links explained to them how the six maidens, including Princess Zelda was taken and imprisoned. Since Link pulled the four swords, it was his duty to save each one.

They arrived at a small run-down temple and once inside, saw a floating mass covered in darkness. There were four glowing eye balls covered in darkness as well and looked to be the cause of the floating mass to be covered. Without a word, each Link slashed at the eye and it disappears into a puff of smoke.

Now that the eyes that were creating the darkness are gone, the cloak of darkness on the floating mass lifted, revealing a yellow tinted crystal. It was hard to make out, but inside was a girl with short blonde hair, wearing almost the same color dress.

"Link! Did you defeat that giant stone-eye thing? Thank you! By defeating that beast, you've rescued me from my crystal prison. Thank you, Link. You have my gratitude." She says, her voice sounding clear as if she was standing next to us instead of inside a crystal.

"No problem, we're glad you're okay." Green says to her.

"The wind sorcerer Vaati has regained his power. When he last tried to conquer Hyrule, he built a palace of winds in the Realm of the Heavens, even now he's sure to be- Link! You must rescue Princess Zelda! I rule over Death Mountain. High atop the peak, the tower of flames stands tall. Climb the mountain. One of the maidens must be trapped in the tower. I shall guide you." She says and the crystal begins to glow lighter. The crystal started to crack, and once the light became too bright to stand, the group covers their eyes and the sound of glass shattering was heard. Once the light disappears, they saw a fairy in the place of where the maiden used to be.

"This world will fade, the being holding it together no longer here. I have heard whispers…I am sure Shadow Link is somewhere near the tower. We must hurry." She says and the world around them starts to fade in and out. They shield their eyes and see that they are once again in the light world, everything appearing brighter.

They bring the children back to the village, everyone happy and ecstatic to have the children back. Erune was back to normal and by the afternoon, the town had settled down. Yumi had went to take a nap, and Amy wanted to help with dinner but that was until she almost sliced her finger off, so Cassy took her place instead. Erune's mother had given the girls some clothing that would fit them into this world. Amy wore a pale pink dress that reached her knees and has a scoop neckline. Cassy didn't want to wear any type of dress, but Yumi composed that she can wear pants or shorts underneath it. Cassy wore a light teal halter dress that reached her thighs with khaki colored capris underneath. Yumi was wearing a light lilac square neckline long sleeved dress that reached almost to her ankles.

~Meanwhile~

Shadow Link was enraged that the Links were able to free another maiden. Not only were they able to free the maiden, they had help! Two of the girls seemed almost harmless, but the purple haired one, he needed to be careful of. It was rare nowadays that someone had the ability to use magic. She could be a problem…or an asset. Then there was the issue with this mysterious girl that suddenly showed up, loyal to Vaati. If he were to get this purple haired girl on his side, then he would have a counter against this mysterious girl.

As he went to check on Sam, he stares at her, not believing his eyes. She was laying on the bed talking to one of the eyeball winged creatures, that was laying on her stomach. Shadow cleared his throat loudly, making Sam and the wing creature jump. The creature shot up in fright, fluttering around nervously, making Shadow smirk at its discomfort.

"S-Shadow link! I – I was just-" it squeaks and Sam cups her hands around it.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to be afraid. I won't let the bad scary boy hurt you." She says teasing slightly. The creature was still frightened but her words calmed it down some.

"Go on, let the grownups talk." She says pushing it toward the window.

"I-I'm not some child!" It squeaks making Sam giggle.

"Whatever, I'm going to see what you can do." He says, taking her wrist and teleporting her to a flat surface, still high above the ground. Sam blinks rapidly, trying to clear her eyesight.

"Whoa, can you teach me how to do that?" She asks excited.

"Maybe another time. Show me what you can do." He says.

"What you mean…? That darkness stuff? I don't know how to do that. I didn't even know I could do something like that…" She says and was about to say more but stops. He stares at her, thinking deeply and then sighs.

"Then just follow my lead." He says and holds his hand in front of him and a small dark ball of energy appears at the tip of his index finger. "Try creating this. Concentrate on putting your energy into one place." He says and Sam tries it. Nothing happened the first couple of times, but after several more tries, she could create a wisp of dark energy to form around her hand.

"I did it! But it's not really like how yours was." She says, excited.

"Try cupping your hands then. It might be easier to form it." He says and she cups her hands but not in the intended way, making him sigh.

"No, like this." Shadow says taking her hands and cupping his hands over hers as if she was holding water in her hands.

"Now try to focus the energy in the palm of your hands. I'm going to move your hands to show you how to shape it." He says and she nods, feeling her face heat up a little. She takes a deep breath and focuses, while Shadow moves one of her cupped hands in a circular motion. Realizing what he meant, she focuses the energy into a ball, her hands shaping it into a ball.

"Open your eyes." He says and she does, looking down and seeing a perfectly circular ball of dark energy.

"I…I did it!" She says smiling happily at him and he smiles back, then suddenly looks away from her.

"Every day we'll train like this to build up your power. Once I know where your limits are, ill be able to efficiently train you." He says smirking.

"Every day? I can't stay here. I need to find my friends." Sam says looking disheartened. Shadow was about to disagree but he was curious.

"What do your friends look like? Maybe I can find them." He says and he watched as her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Really? You would do that? There's three of them. Cassy has blue hair, Yumi has dark purple hair and Amy has blonde hair." She says and Shadows eyes lit up in recognition and an idea formed in his head.

He takes her wrist again and they teleport to a hallway. He snaps his fingers and another winged creature appears.

"Watch her while I do something." He commands the creature and Shadow turns back toward Sam who was looking at him confused.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. If you move from this spot, then I won't help you in finding your friends." He says and disappears through a doorway. It only took a couple minutes and he was back, dragging her by her wrist.

"No touching, you'll stay back a couple feet, understand?" He says looking back at her.

"But what is it?" Sam asks and she sees a large black mirror near the back wall.

"This, is the dark mirror. It can show you anything anywhere at this current time. Promise me that you won't touch it. It's very fragile and I don't want you to break it." He says tense and worried.

She looks at him curiously but nods. "I won't." She says and he nods in acknowledgement.

"Stand here." He says and she does so, Shadow placing the palm of his hand on the mirror.

"Show us Sam's friends." He says and moves away. The mirror seems to shimmer and a picture appears. It showed her friends sitting around a table with four boys who looked the same and two other people she didn't know. They seemed to be having dinner, laughing.

"Why's there no sound?" Sam asks.

"It only shows visual. They seem to be pretty happy though…"He says glancing at her to see her reaction. She was smiling kindly.

"At least I know they're okay. You wouldn't be kind enough to take me to them, would you?" Sam asks, making him frown.

"It's fine. I didn't think you would anyway." She says looking back at the mirror with a sad smile on her face. Shadow took her back to her room and once the door closed, he was smirking. It was only a matter of time before she would be on his side.

After dinner, Yumi was sitting outside, flipping through pages in her book and thinking absentmindedly. She didn't hear anyone walking toward her until they spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A deep voice says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"N-No, you can go ahead." She says, watching Vio sit beside her.

"So, you can use magic." He states and she gives a small smile, wondering when one of them would ask her about it.

"Yes, but not very well." Yumi says.

"That girl…you really don't know her?" He asks and Yumi shakes her head.

"I wish I knew something about her. Cassy really doesn't know who she is and I don't know how she could have gotten our names." Yumi says and they sit next to each other in silence.

"I-" "Bu-" They both began to say and quickly look at each other, chuckling.

"You go first." He says smirking.

"Well…it's really just me thinking aloud." Yumi says and he gestures her to go ahead and she sighs.

"I wonder…if I had met her before I lost my memories…but that contradicts with Cassy and Amy never meeting her before. I have this feeling though…I can't really explain it." Yumi says looking up at the half moon.

"We're…worried that she might come back for the three of you. It's been mentioned that you all should travel with us so we can keep you girls safe." Vio says not looking at her.

"But you don't think we should." Yumi says making Vio snap back to her.

"No, I didn't-" He begins but Yumi stops him.

"You didn't have to. Its fine, I agree with you." Yumi says surprising him.

"I think…you girls would be safer here. There's a lot of monsters out there, and…you fought pretty well against her…If she were to show up, I know you could defend yourself." He says looking at the moon. Her heart rate sped up, while feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Yes…you're probably right. It's getting late. I'm going to turn in for the night." She says and she stands up and Vio does the same.

"I'll walk you back." He says and they stop in front of the room that Yumi was staying in.

"Thanks for walking me back, and for listening to me." Yumi says and he gives her a smile, nodding.

"Good night, Yumi." He says and was about to walk away when he felt a warm hand softly touch his wrist. Yumi looked in surprise, seeing that she stopped him without realizing but tightened her hold a little.

"I don't know what will happen, but…be careful, Vio. I…hope to see you again, once this is all over." Yumi says and Vio stares at her, lips parted in surprise but gives her a smile.

"I'd like that…" He says having Yumi return his smile.

"Good night, then." Yumi says, heart beating fast, and letting him go. He walks back to his room, her heart feeling heavy. She places a hand over her heart, confused. She enters her room to find Amy and Cassy still awake.

"Where have you been?" Cassy asks.

"Nowhere…do you have everything we need for tomorrow?" Yumi asks and Cassy pulls her backpack filled with things from underneath her bed.

"Everything's in here." Cassy says.

"Then tomorrow we will leave after the Links." Yumi says.

* * *

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! To make up, this chapter is the longest I have done so far and I hope you all will like it. Thank you to the people who have followed/favorited this story and to the person who reviewed, thank you so much, I'm glad you like this story so far. :D


End file.
